Fate Has Something Against Me
by Ally-chan Ravenwood
Summary: (AU) Haruhi is a runaway. She was taken in by the Morinozukas, where she meets Takashi, but a misunderstanding causes Haruhi to run again. Two heartbreaks later, Haruhi has sworn off men for good! But what will happen when she stumbles upon the host club and the three men she once loved? Will they remember her? Will she stay strong to her vow? Pairings? YOU DECIDE! (probably)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N_ Hallo_ Loves!**

* * *

><p><em>'I can't take it anymore,'<em> I stood in front of my bathroom mirror; tears were streaking down my bruised cheeks.

I silently went to my room and pulled a suitcase out from under my bed. I stuffed whatever I could hurriedly and as silently as I could. Once I was finished, I took one last look around my room before I headed out the door. I crept silently down the hallway of our apartment; careful not to wake up that sorry excuse for a man I call my father. My nose crinkled as I inhaled, the whole apartment smelled of alcohol and cigarette smoke. I never wanted to smell it again.

I grabbed some things from the fridge and put them in a bag. I grabbed my keys and crept out the door, lightly closing it behind me.

I looked out at the city cloaked by midnight. It was seemingly peaceful and calm; it let me forget about my terrible life for a moment. I took a deep breath and started down the stairs of the apartment building.

I started walking in a random direction, wondering how long it would be until _he_ figures out that I'm gone. Sometime around midday tomorrow, when he gets over his drunken stupor.

I was walking for about an hour and a half when something crossed my mind.

_'What the heck is a scrawny, twelve year old girl going to do to survive on her own? Goodness, I'm so stupid!'_ I whimpered, tears starting to form in my eyes for the trillionth time that night. Then I got a sudden calmness around me as I realized something.

"Anything's better than staying _there_," I muttered aloud. I walked for another hour before I became exhausted. I was by what looked like a fence or gate or something, truth be told, I didn't really care, I just needed to be off the streets.

I went and sat down by the gate, my back leaning against it. I put my suitcase to my left and sunk down in the same direction, using my bag as a pillow. It wasn't long before I was lulled to sleep under the stars and the sounds of nearby crickets.

I awoke lazily, my eyes fluttering open. As soon as I opened my eyes, I panicked. I was outside last night, right? So why was I in a room, on a bed? I sprung up, the movement causing a shot of pain to run through my abdomen. I gasped in pain as I collapsed back down.

This is bad. Very, very bad!

I eased myself up again. I looked around the room, it wasn't my old apartment, so where the heck was I? The room was very plain looking; it had the bed I was on, a writing desk, a dresser and a few other things. There was something terribly out of place though; there was a bright, pink bunny on a chair right next to the bed.

I cautiously got out of bed, I swung my leg over, and then my other one and I eased myself onto my legs. I wobbled a bit at first then I inched towards the door. I paused and looked for a weapon.

May I remind you I had _no_ idea where I was and I have abusive father?

I sighed gratefully as I saw a kendo stick leaning against the door. I grabbed it and inched out the door, closing it softly behind me.

I walked through many corridors and didn't see anyone. I started to get scared.

Did he find me and kill me this time? Am I in limbo or something? Where is everyone?

My breaths came in ragged gasps. I tried to calm myself out of hyperventilating, but _that_ wasn't happening. I took a step towards the wall and slid down. I hugged my knees tightly, still holding the stick. I cried into the fabric of my pants.

It felt like forever before I felt someone try to gently take the bamboo sword from me. I looked up and saw nothing but a dark, blurry figure. I blinked a few times and wiped my eyes. Once I did, I looked at the figure once more.

It looked to be a boy with black hair. He looked about fourteen. He cocked his head and looked at me curiously. I whimpered and shielded myself with my hands.

"Please, please, don't tell papa," I pleaded, "Please."

When I didn't get a response, I looked up. The boy was kneeling in front of me, the stick discarded to the side. He leaned over and wrapped me in his arms. I stood stiff and unmoving. We stayed like that, until I heard a small voice call from down the hall.

"Takashi, where'd you go?" the voice asked. The boy pulled back from me and glanced down the hall, then back to me. He looked me right in the eyes, silently asking me if I was okay. I nodded and wiped a few straw tears from my eyes.

"Mitskuni," The boy called out in a regular voice, it was in my opinion, the most wonderful thing I had ever heard.

"Found you Takashi!" I saw a small boy with blond hair running down the hall, he looked about six, I thought. When he got to us, he looked at me curiously. "You woke up?" he asked. I nodded slowly. He grinned and jumped on me in a hug. I cried out in pain as we tumbled down to the floor. The boy instantly got off me and started looking me over. "I'm so sorry!" he muttered over and over. I lay there whimpering in pain until I was scooped up in the air. Bridal style by the boy the small boy called Takashi.

I cried out again, but in surprise this time. I hung onto his neck and buried my face into his shirt.

A minute later, I was sat down on something plush and soft. I released the boy's neck and looked around; the room looked very white and sterile, like a clinic. I kept looking around until my eyes landed on a middle aged woman in the corner; she was wearing a white coat and a pair of dark brown pants under it. She looked over to me kindly.

"How are you?" She asked as she neared me. I shuffled away from her as she neared the bed. "Don't worry sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to tend to your bruises," I settled a little bit when Takashi gently took my hand and gave me the _tiniest_ reassuring smile.

The woman rubbed some kind of salve on all of my bruises and bandaged my cuts.

"By the way, what's your name, dear?" The woman asked as she put her things away.

"H-Haruhi," I stuttered.

"Nice to meet you Haruhi, I'm Morinozuka –san, Takashi's mother," she bowed to me slightly and I did the same thing.

"Ma'am, can you tell me where I am?" I asked.

"You are at the Morinozuka compound, we found you beaten and bruised outside the gate this morning," she explained, "May I ask how you ended up in this condition, dear?" I shook my head vigorously, never wanting to mention or even _think_ of my father ever again.

"Thank you for patching me up, but I think I must be going," I slid off the bed, but lost my balance and started to fall, that is until I was caught by Takashi. He pulled me up to his chest so I didn't fall.

"Careful," He scolded in a soft tone. I love his voice!

"I'm sorry," I mumbled into his chest. Takashi let go of me slowly to see if I had regained my balance. I did and stood, wobbling slightly on my own.

"I think Haru-chan should stay here until she heals!" Mitskuni exclaimed. I looked over to him and shook my head.

"I couldn't do that to people I don't even know," I said.

"Then you'll get to know us as you heal," Takashi's mother chipped in.

"B-But..."

"Just until you heal, then you can decide if you want to stay longer or not," Takashi's mother said.

"Okay," I said quietly.

"Yay!" Mitskuni exclaimed. I looked up to Takashi who was smiling gently.

As I was staying with the Morinozukas, I grew to love them, Takashi and his cousin Mitskuni especially, Takashi a little -Okay, a lot more-than Mitskuni.

It was in the third year I was staying with there when I finally decided to confess to Takashi.

I wore my hair down; he always liked it better down than when I put it up. I also wore a light yellow sundress that went down to my knees and a pair of sandals. I went to where someone told me Takashi was with Mitskuni in the gardens. As I neared them, I saw Takashi gazing down at a small flower while having a conversation with his cousin.

"So," I heard Mitskuni say, "You like her more than a friend?" he asked.

Takashi picked his head up to look at his cousin. "No," I felt my heart shatter and burn. Before he could say anything else, I turned and ran back into the house. I ran down the corridors into my room. I closed the door and put my back to it. I slid down the door, not able to control my tears.

_'He doesn't love me,'_ I thought frantically. I sniffled, _'I-it's okay, I'll just go and... Travel the world! Yes, I, Haruhi, will go and travel the world! Who needs love?'_ I calmed down considerably and moved to pack my bags.

When I finished, I wrote a little note for Takashi and slid it under his door, which was right across from mine.

I said farewell to most of the house hold, including Takashi's mother and father, whom I even considered my own parents.

I told them all I had over stayed welcome and I wanted to travel a bit. I skillfully avoided Takashi and Mitskuni as I made my way out of the compound.

I was off to see the world and _nothing_ could stop me!

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo again! How are you? Did you have a good day?**

** I just _had_ to post this! I even wrote _three_ _full length_ chapters in one day.**

** I know.**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	2. Kyoya Ootori

Remember a year ago when I said nothing could stop me?

Well, lack of funds sure did a number on me...

So here I am, working in a coffee shop. I make coffee for one of the town's most famous shops. A lot and I mean _a lot_ of rich people come in here. Most of these rich people don't know good coffee when they taste it; I mean I've almost got sued for 'disgusting beverages' _six times_! _Six_!

I all hate rich people. Well, except the Haninozukas and the Morinozukas. They were amazing, and I still love them dearly.

As I looked at the long line running through the shop, my eye twitched. I've been on my feet for seven hours straight without a break. I was so close to taking someone's head off.

My irritableness only increased when a raven haired boy who looked about sixteen came up to the counter. He seemed to glare at everyone behind the counter as if we just insulted his whole entire family. I looked over to my American co-worker, Jessica with pleading eyes, asking her to take this one. But, she gestured to the sugar shakers that she was refilling and went back to her duty. I groaned and shuffled up to the counter.

I put on a fake smile and greeted the man.

"Hello, how can I—"

"This is by _far_ the _worst_ cup of coffee I have _ever_ tasted in my _life_," He spat. My eyebrow twitched.

"What did you get?" I asked.

"Plain black," he answered.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's too bitter." He stated.

That's it! That is totally and completely it!

"It's black coffee, it _supposed_ to be bitter!" I shouted at him as I grabbed the coffee from him.

"Not that bitter," he said calmly. I stared at him for a moment, I took out my special shot glass I used for condensed coffee when I needed a quick fix and poured some of the offending coffee into it. I downed it and put the glass down.

"It tastes fine to me," I stared blankly at him.

"I have the refined tastes a commoner like you wouldn't have," he spat. My eyebrows rose.

"Excuse me?" I glared at him, he mirrored the movement.

"So, you're common _and_ hard of hearing, good to know," he commented. I gaped at him.

"At least I'm not a rich bastard!" I shot back.

This time his eyebrows rose. "Do you know who I am?"

"Frankly darling, I don't give a damn," I said in a sweet tone that dripped venom.

"My name is Ootori Kyoya!" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" I deadpanned.

"I guess not if you're a tasteless commoner like yourself." I puffed up my chest a bit after he said this.

I cannot believe this rich, cocky, bastard!

"I'll have you know, I may not be wealthy, but I have wonderful taste!" I exclaimed. "And I bet I could make the best coffee you have ever tasted!"

"I doubt anything you would make would satisfy my taste buds," he challenged.

"If I can't I will quit my job!" I declared.

"Very well, I will be waiting," and with that, he went to sit back down at his table.

I stared at him for a moment before I turned to Jessica.

"What the hell did I just do?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, just make his coffee!" she exclaimed as she pushed me towards the back. I stood in the kitchen and took a deep breath, and thought about what I was going to make. Then it hit me.

I quickly got out the necessary ingredients and whipped up the beverage.

A few minutes later, I emerged from the kitchen and made my way to where the boy sat in the back, tapping away at a laptop. When he saw me nearing, he closed the laptop and looked at me expectantly.

I set the cup down in front of his and sat down across from him, awaiting his answer. He gingerly took the cup and lifted the lip and looked in it, I could already see the disgust in his face as he looked at the pumpkin flavored whipped cream. He replaced the lid and took a small sip through the straw. His face remained emotionless as he judged the drink.

"You may keep your job," he said finally. I breathed a sigh of relief. "What is it called?" he asked.

I thought for a minute, "I don't know, I just made it up... It could be the... _Ootori special_!" I declared. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"That means no one else could order this but me," he commented.

"I suppose..." I trailed off, "That is, if you come back."

"That will not be a problem," he said as he stuffed his laptop into a briefcase.

"So you liked it?" I asked as we arose at the same time.

"Yes." He stated, he kept his face and voice emotionless, but I _think_ I could see a _ghost_ of a smile at the corner of his lips.

After that, Kyoya and I became good friends. He would come to the coffee shop every day unless he had a meeting or was running late from school. He was only a year older than me, sixteen.

I found myself slowly falling in love with him. If you spent time with him, you could slowly chip away at the cold shell that encased his heart.

We would talk for hours, sometimes about his father, who I got the impression was a very hard man, or sometimes, we would talk about absolutely nothing at all.

But what we would talk about most was my hopes of traveling the world. I wanted to go to Paris first, spend a few months, then move on, maybe to Spain, or Rome. Possibly Russia, I always wanted to go to Russia. Each time I would bring up the subject of traveling, he would always say:

"You'll never get to Paris working as a barista,"

Which I would reply in turn: "Killer of my dreams."

One day, Kyoya came in to the café, more stressed than usual.

But I had important news; I had saved up enough money to go to Paris! I wanted to tell him right away, since I was leaving the next day. I walked up with his usual 'Ootori Special' and sat down across from him.

"Kyoya, I have something to tell you," I beamed at him.

"Leave me alone, Haruhi, I just need my drink and I'm leaving."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," He said coldly.

"Well, could I tell you something?"

"I'd rather you didn't," he rose from his chair.

"But Kyoya, you'll never guess—"

"Mrs. Fujioka!" He snapped. "I have asked you politely to refrain from speaking!" I stared at him, shell shocked.

He grabbed his coffee and went straight out the door. I stared after him, tears pricking my eyes. I bit my lip at willed my tears not to fall as I rose from my chair and bolted to the back room to change out of my uniform and rush to the tiny apartment I rented.

I packed the rest of my things and got everything ready for my trip.

The next morning, I took a cab to the airport.

I was off to France.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo Loves! How'd you like it?**

**The next chapter should be up sometime today...**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	3. Hikaru Hitachiin

I found a small apartment in France. It was small, yet cozy and warm.

A few months later, as fate would have it, I landed back in the coffee business. I worked this convention center at a bar, but instead of alcohol, I mixed coffee, every once in a while, I would make myself an Ootori Special, to keep the recipe fresh in my mind. The beverage was rather tasty, if I do say so myself. It was a pumpkin, cinnamon mix. I really liked it.

Sometimes my thoughts would wonder to Takashi and Kyoya...

It had occurred to me I don't have very good luck with men.

Like at all.

I shook that thought off and focused on the task ahead of me. There was a fashion show in this building today; that meant _lots_ of customers. I took a look around the lobby of the building, it was _packed_. The people who did this show were pretty famous, the Hitachiins, I think. I was excited! I heard a lot about this family. They were supposed to be _geniuses_!

I absentmindedly stirred my coffee as I looked around some more. I didn't even see the hand being waved in my face. I was still staring off into space as I felt a warm pair of lips on mine. Only then did I snap out of my trance and slap the perpetrator.

"Ow, hey what was that for?" A ginger haired boy asked me.

"You just kissed me!" I yelled at the boy.

"Because I want some coffee and you were staring off into space!" He yelled back.

"You didn't have to kiss me! That's sexual harassment!" I exclaimed.

"I only did what I had to! I even poked your face and still, you stared off into space!"

I huffed. "What do you want?" I asked him angrily.

"That's more like it! Now I want..." He gave me some really, _really_ froufrou drink combination, but I remembered every bit of it and mixed it perfectly.

"Here," I grumbled as I handed him his coffee. He took a sip and his face lit up.

"Wow, you got it right, I didn't even think that was possible through all the random things I spat out!" He commented.

My eyebrow twitched. "You mean that wasn't even a real order?!"

"Nope!" The boy grinned at me and my heart almost stopped. He was gorgeous! He looked to be the same age as me too! The boy's head shot to the doors of the room the fashion show was being held, where a woman's head was poking out of the door. "Gotta go," He said, "Duty calls," He grinned at me one more time before heading off in the direction of the room.

A little while later, as the crowds started to enter the room to get seated, the boy from earlier came running towards me with a woman who kind of looked like him.

"That's her!" He shouted.

I froze. I was in trouble and I knew it.

The woman ran up to me and looked me over. She turned me around several times before grinning.

"You were right, Hikaru, she's perfect!" she exclaimed as she dragged be by the wrist into the backroom.

"Hey, where the hell are you taking me?" I yelled frantically.

"One of our model's flights got canceled and we're short," the boy explained, "So we'd like for you to step in this one time."

"But I don't know anything about modeling!" I exclaimed.

"You have the perfect body for it," the woman commented as she shoved a red dress into my arms, "Even with that flat chest," I frowned.

Was it really necessary to comment about me being an A-cup? _Really_?

"But this dress was designed for a woman with a flat chest, so it's all good!" the boy explained as I was shoved behind a screen and ordered to change. I reluctantly did so.

I stepped out from behind the screen and gaped at myself, the dress looked fabulous! It went perfectly with my bob haircut.

Next, I was forcefully sat down as someone rushed to do my makeup, a smoky eye shadow and red lipstick, along with a twinge of rouge.

I looked at the woman in the mirror and refused to believe it was me. That woman was simply too beautiful to be me! I turned my body slightly so I could view my backside. The dress was tight enough to accent my curves, but not too tight so that I couldn't breathe.

"It's time!" The woman exclaimed. The two pushed me towards the curtain, giving me small encouragements as we went.

"Okay," Hikaru turned towards me as the woman scurried off. "We're just going to walk out, pose at the end of the catwalk, and walk right back, it's not hard in the least, I promise," I looked over to him.

"'We'" I asked.

"Yeah," He grinned at me, "We're a two piece set!" He gestured to himself, I looked him over; he was in a tux with a red bowtie and a red handkerchief in his jacket pocket.

I'm going to say this again. He was _gorgeous_!

"Let's do this," he breathed as the curtain opened and a raven haired woman walked passed us in a violet dress. As soon as she passed us, Hikaru put his hand on the small of my back and he led me down the catwalk. We walked down the runway, several cameras flashed in my eyes. As we reached the end of the catwalk, Hikaru turned me towards him and angled my face towards his. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Hikaru pulled away and we both walked back down the runway.

When we got back behind the curtain, I released the breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

"Holy cow, my heart was beating out of my chest!" I exclaimed, clutching the fabric of the dress over my heart.

"I know it's usually never that intense!" Hikaru agreed. I looked over at him; he was wiping a thin coat of sweat on his brow.

"It was thrilling though," I admitted.

"It always is," he grinned at me.

"You do this often?" I found myself asking.

"I sometimes model the stuff my mom designs, other times, I model my own stuff."

"Wait, so _you're_ Hikaru _Hitachiin_?" I gaped at him.

He nodded his head, "The one and only."

"Wow." I said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Haruhi Fujioka," I introduced myself and stuck out my hand.

He took it and pulled me into his arms and kissed me. He pulled back and looked into my eyes, my hand shot up to my mouth and I blushed very hard.

"Why do you keep kissing me?!" I demanded.

"It's France, that's the greeting here," he said simply.

"But before?"

"To break you out of a mini comma," he smirked.

A slight pang of disappointment ran through me. I think I wanted him to kiss me for real...

_'No! Snap out of it Haruhi! You were cursed to live a single life! You don't even know this boy! No!'_ My head screamed as I stepped closer to the boy in front of me. He mirrored my action. We both looked into each other's eyes for a second before Hikaru's arm snaked around my waist and brought me closer to him. With his free hand, he angled my chin up to look at him. He slowly leaned down to meet my lips. I felt an electricity course through my veins. I brought my arms up to wrap around his neck. Suddenly, I regained myself and pulled back.

_'What in the hell am I doing?'_ I mentally screamed at myself. Hikaru looked at me curiously. I cleared my throat before speaking.

"I need a date first!" I declared.

"Okay... Coffee?" he asked. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I have enough coffee as it is, I think dinner would be better," I told him. He nodded and led me out by placing his hand once more on the small of my back.

"Shouldn't I change first?" I asked, gesturing to the red dress I was wearing.

"Why when you look fabulous?" He chuckled. I blushed at his comment and averted my gaze. "Hey, don't do that."

I looked up at him, "What?"

"Look away," He answered, "You're cute when you blush." I blushed once more as we left the building to the restaurant across from the building the fashion show was being held at.

When we got finished eating dinner, Hikaru dropped me back off at the building, since I refused to let him walk me home. I changed out of the dress and tried to return it, but they wouldn't take it back and made me keep it as a payment for being in the show.

After the fashion show was over, Hikaru and I started dating. He was staying in his family's mansion.

It was a Thursday. Hikaru and I had been dating for about three months. I was just informed that my father had died. I don't know how they found me to inform me, but I got the letter. I wasn't sure how to react. I felt joyous, yet saddened too. I hadn't seen my father in four years. The letter said he had died of liver poisoning.

No surprise there.

I was supposed to go back to Japan and take care of his apartment and other things.

I thought I may as well go tell Hikaru.

I took a cab to the mansion. I had to go on foot from where the estate started because they wouldn't let the cab through. So I trudged through almost a mile to the mansion. I was huffing and puffing as I got to the front door. I rang the doorbell and waited.

"Hello? Oh, hello, Haruhi-san!" One of the maids said, I was quite popular among the maids, since I was around a lot and was always pretty nice to all of them.

"I'm... here... to... see... Hikaru..." I wheezed.

"Yes, and Haruhi-san, do you need a glass of water?" I nodded, and followed her into the house.

I got my glass of water and went up the stairs, looking for Hikaru's room, where I was informed he was.

I froze once I opened Hikaru's room door.

Hikaru... and... A maid...

Oh goodness. Not again.

For the third time in my life, I felt my newly mended heart shatter.

I dropped the glass of water, causing it to spill and the glass to shatter. The attention of the two shot to me. I didn't bother holding back my tears; I let them drip down my face as I turned on my heel and bolted out the door.

I ran down the stairs. I was almost to the door when my wrist was grabbed and I was spun around.

"Haru, you okay?" Hikaru asked. I raised my hand up to strike his face.

"Bastard," I hissed. He brought his hand up to his –hopefully- stinging cheek. He stared at me with confusion raging in his eyes. I jerked my wrist out of his grasp and turned and ran out the door. I ran to the edge of the estate where I had the cab driver keep the engine running. I slid in the car and panted hard.

"You okay?" he asked me.

I shook my head. I gave him the directions to my apartment and he drove off. I paid the man and bolted out of the cab and up to my apartment. I looked around my already packed up apartment, I had arranged for all of this stuff to be sent to my father's old apartment in Japan, so I only needed to grab my suitcase and head out the door. I did so and flagged a cab. The cab brought me to the airport.

I was off to Japan.

To Home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo again Loves!**

**A special thanks to Lily Hatch, Labuck21 and The Goode Chameleon, for adding this story to your favs/follows lists and for the reiviews! Love you all!**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	4. Eight Million?

**A/N Hallo, Loves!**

**This took me FOREVER!**

**Well, it's actually been completed for almost a month... but... I iz lazy. Anyways...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>After that little 'incident' with Hikaru, I decided to swear of men for a while and focus on more important things, like my future!<p>

Right now I was standing outside my father's old apartment. I was informed they already had my father buried, since it took a while to find me in France. That was one less thing to worry about.

Another thing I was glad I didn't have to deal with was paying rent. Somewhere down the line my family bought this apartment, so it was all mine, rent free.

I stood outside the apartment mentally preparing myself.

After a minute, I slowly tuned the key and pushed open the door. I took a step in and then plugged my nose. There was cigarette smoke everywhere, just like I remembered it, but it was worse since the apartment hadn't been aired out in a few days. At least dad would open the windows every few days.

I stepped out of the door and closed it. I went down two apartments down and knocked on the door.

This apartment belonged to no other than Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka.

He was like my true father; I even took his last name!

Ryoji was the only one to try to stand up to my biological father when he figured out what he would do when he got a few drinks in. Of course, Ryoji got badly beaten, but still fought for me, which I was grateful for.

After I knocked for the second time, the door opened, revealing Ryoji in sweatpants and a baggy T-shirt. A long red wig was resting perfectly on his head; he didn't have makeup on, which surprised me.

"Yes?" He asked irritably.

Oh crap, it was his day off wasn't it...?

"I'm sorry Ranka, I'll come back later," I mumbled and turned away to go back to my apartment.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Haruhi," I said, a little hurt he didn't remember me, but after all, it has been almost five years since he's seen me.

"Haruhi?!" He stared at me for a second before glommping me. "Haruhi! I missed you so much!" He cried as he rubbed his cheek against mine.

"I missed you too, Ranka," I said through gasps caused by a death grip of love.

"Come in, dear! Come in!" Ranka exclaimed as he drug me in his door.

We sat at his living room table minutes later with steaming cups of tea in front of us.

"So dear, I have to ask, where did you go?" He asked nervously.

"I stayed in Japan for a little while, but then ... I went to Paris!" I blurted out the last part.

Ranka squealed excitedly like a girl. "I want to know all the details! Did you meet anyone?"

I frowned a bit. "Yeah, but it didn't last..."

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay, Ranka, he was a jerk anyway," I told him.

We talked about anything and everything for a while. I showed him the magazine the pictures of Hikaru and I got posted in, he absolutely loved them.

I stayed at his apartment until very late, he offered to let me stay at his apartment for the night, I accepted because I wasn't ready to stay in _that_ apartment.

The next morning, Ranka and I had breakfast then I left. I went down to my apartment, just long enough to grab my purse and change clothes. I headed out the door minutes later.

I walked down to the super market. I smiled a bit when I entered the store's doors.

This is where my mother and I would go shopping when I was little, we would buy ingredients, and then hurry home to cook dinner before dad got home. We were a happy family then.

But that was before mom died and dad sunk into depression.

My mother, much like Ranka's wife (My second mother), was a lawyer.

She was murdered by gang members she was prosecuting against. She was in witness protection to keep her safe, but one day, someone from the gang she was going up against came and picked me up from school. They contacted my mother, and she came. She distracted the men long enough for me to run away, but they got her. She was shot in the chest four times, I was told.

My father blamed everything on me. That's when the beatings started happening. He would come home drunk and start swinging, throwing... it all depended on how much he had to drink, I suppose.

I shook those awful thoughts from my head and started looking around the store. I was looking for two things in particular, peppermint oil and a diffuser. If I was expected to live in that apartment, I needed to get that _stench_ out. I quickly found the items and bought them. I was thankful I lived just around the block from the supermarket, since the diffuser was _really_ heavy.

I unlocked my door and kicked it open since my hands were full. I placed the diffuser on the kitchen counter and went to open up all the windows in the apartment. There was a slight breeze going through the empty apartment, allowing me to breathe in a fresh breath of air. Next, I set up the diffusers. I filled it up with water and almost dumped the whole bottle of peppermint in and turned it on.

Great! One thing on my check list had been done, a trillion more to go.

I grabbed a broom out of the closet and rolling up my sleeves, started to work.

After about an hour of work, I looked around a clean smelling, sparkling clean apartment and smiled.

Satisfied with my work, I went to go make up my bedroom. It had all my old furniture in it, so I merely put clean sheets on the bed and new pillow cases on the pillows. I collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep almost instantly, jetlag finally setting in...

**-X-**

"So, have you thought about school yet?" Ranka asked over a cup of tea. We were in my apartment this time, so we sat at the western style kitchen table.

School was about to start because summer break was now over.

"I've decided I want to be a lawyer like mama and Aunt Kotoko" I declared, "So that means that I'll have to get the best education available." I explained. I got up and went into my room, only to emerge back in a few seconds later with a small pamphlet. "See? I'm thinking about applying for a scholarship to Ouran Academy. It'll be hard to get in, but so worth it."

"I see, it would be wonderful if you could get in," Ranka agreed. "I forgot to ask, what kind of education have you had over the years?"

"Um, well, let me think... " I put a finger to my chin, "I was homeschooled for the first three years, and then I went to a public high school in France," I told him, "Thanks to that, I am now fluid in French."

"Oh _really_?" He gaped at me.

"Oui," I replied.

**-X-**

I knocked on Ranka's door frantically, holding a white slip of paper in my hand.

"Ranka!" I shouted. He opened the door, looking _very_ irritated, but when he saw me, his face lit up like the fourth of July.

"Good morning, my sweet little Haruhi!" He yelled as he glommped me.

"Look at this" I handed him the white envelope once he released me from my daily 'glommping'.

"What is it?" He took it uncertainly and opened it.

"I got into Ouran!" I exclaimed. His eyes scanned the letter than flashed to me.

"Haruhi, this is stupendous!" He exclaimed.

We had a little celebration because I, Haruhi Fujioka just got into the school for the best of the best!

**-X-**

Best of the best alright.

This school was filled to the brim with rich, selfish brats.

I walked through the school with confidence. I wore a large sweater with a pair of brown dress pants; I was wearing my thick rimmed glasses which I loved, because they went cutely with my haircut.

Well, my old haircut...

I went to go get my hair trimmed and the barber totally and completely messed my hair up! She cut it short and uneven. Finally, someone stepped in to help her fix it. I got a short haircut, but I was just thankful I wasn't bald.

Truth be told, I kinda looked like a boy.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat when everyone in class was staring at me. I just shrugged it off and went back to taking notes.

I breathed a sigh of relief when class was done for the day.

I had a lot of homework, so I decided to go find a quiet place to study. But that wasn't going to be possible, because all _four_ libraries were full of loud, chatty students. I groaned and started wandering the halls until I came to an abandoned music room.

I cautiously cracked open the door to see if anyone was in there and then thanked God there wasn't.

I walked in and looked around, frowning. If this was a music room, then why was the only musical instrument a piano in the very back of the room almost all the way concealed by a curtain? I kept looking around the room, there were several couches, tables and chairs scattered around the room, the chairs and couches were red cushioned while the tables were hard wood.

I grinned as I plopped down on one of the couches and pulled out some reading material from my bag and dove into it. It was about fifteen minutes later when I heard the door in the back of the room open and several footsteps.

"So we're not doing cosplay today, tono?" I heard an all too familiar voice ask. I hunkered down in the couch further as not to be seen.

"No, not today, but next week we will be having a party to makeup to everyone for it!"

My features scrunched into confusion, cosplay, party, what?

I went back to reading and hoped they wouldn't notice me and move on.

Nope, they kept on talking.

"What kind of a party, Tama-chan?" I froze at this voice too. I would recognize that voice anywhere. I shot up from my seat and turned to face a group of six boys.

I almost fainted when my attention was drawn to a certain three.

There they stood, Takashi, Kyoya and Hikaru. Takashi had Mitskuni riding on his shoulders, Kyoya held a black, leather notebook and Hikaru stood looking... depressed. I gaped at them.

'_What the hell is this? Why in the hell are they all here?'_ My mind asked frantically. Most of them were looking at me curiously, until the blond one, whom I did not recognize stepped forward.

"The scholarship student, eh? Who knew the commoner would be so openly gay?" He asked, angling my chin up to his face. A look of disgust flashed across my face.

"How am I gay?" I glanced around the room. My eyes landed on the three men once more.

_'I need to get out of here before they recognize me, which would be bad!'_

"Why else would you come to our host club?" I looked behind me to where Hikaru was standing behind me. I squeaked and looked back to where I saw him standing by the other three from my past. I squeaked again when I saw Hikaru. My head shot between the both of them.

_'I never knew he had a twin...'_ I thought. _'Maybe... No! Pull it together, Haruhi, we need to get out of here! Focus!'_ I screeched at myself in my head.

"If you'll all excuse me," I stuffed my things into my bag. "I have to be going," I started to swing my bag over my shoulder when it hit a vase on a stone pillar. I propelled forward to try and catch it, but it was already on its way to be shattered on the floor.

_'Crap.'_

"Non! Merde, moi! Comment pourrais-je être si maladroit? Merde!" I yelled at myself in a flurry. Tamaki and Hikaru gaped at me.

"So the commoner know French, does he?" I raised my eyebrow at Kyoya's name calling.

"Ootori-san," I sneered, "I am more than just _some_ commoner!" I yelled in irritation.

"Have we previously been introduced?" Kyoya asked.

"You could say that," My attention turned back to the broken vase. "I'll have to pay you back," I mumbled.

"We were going to feature that renaissance vase in an auction," The man who looked _just like_ Hikaru said.

"The bidding started at eight million yen," Hikaru told me. I froze in shock.

"Eight... Million..." I gasped out. "I'll find a way to pay you back, I promise!"

"With what money?" Kyoya scoffed. My eyebrow twitched, I was quickly reaching my tolerance limit with him. "Students at Ouran are forbidden to have side jobs, and you're not wealthy enough to spend that from your own funds."

I sunk to the ground when I realized he was right.

"Tamaki, what do you want to do?" Kyoya asked the blond man, who perked up at the mention of his name.

"When in Rome, do as the romans do." He said, "If you cannot pay with money, you will have to pay with your body."

My mind raced with the endless possibilities he could have meant.

"From now on you will be the host clubs dog!" He declared. I visibly paled.

My mind was going insane. _'Dog, like the bad word right?! They want me to be their call girl or something?!_

_Merde.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo again!**

**How did you like it?**

**I'm probably going to put up a chapter with the boy's point of view soon.**

**We have one vote for HaruxTakashi! Keep voting!**

**Yes, I am done with the childhood friends, but I may make Tamaki a runner too.**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


End file.
